


Tumblr Mini-Fic #1: Milkshake

by berlynn_wohl



Series: Tumblr Mini-Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Seduction, Tumblr, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of Johnlock mini-fics written for my Tumblr followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Mini-Fic #1: Milkshake

**This fic is a gift for[when—it—happens](http://when--it--happens.tumblr.com/), for being my 25th follower. The prompt she gave me was “whipped cream.”**  
  
_I know what I’ll do_ , John thought. _When he looks up, I’ll take the straw out of my milkshake and drag it through the whipped cream, and then I’ll suggestively lick the whipped cream off the end of the straw. It might not make the difference between him taking me home to shag me rotten and him leaving me to get a cab while he goes to see what’s exciting at the mortuary this afternoon, but I bet it’ll at least extract a saucy smile from him._  
  
John grabbed the tip of the straw and pulled it from the milkshake in a slow, seductive manner. He held it aloft while he waited for Sherlock to make eye contact with him. As he raised the opposite end of the straw to his lips, he inadvertently relaxed his grip on the top, and released the suction. A stream of chocolate milkshake spilled from the bottom of the straw and dribbled down the front of his shirt.  
  
Just then Sherlock looked up from his mobile. “For God’s sake, John, what did you do that for?”  


End file.
